The present invention relates to a method for generating a program by combining program modules, and more particularly to a method for generating a connector module by retrieving candidates for a combination of program modules based on a relation between program modules and selecting a retrieved candidate to specify the combination of program module.
A prior art method for generating a program by combining program modules is Visual Basic by Microsoft Inc. The Visual Basic technology described below is based on a programming guide "Microsoft Visual Basic Programming System for Windows" published by Microsoft Inc on May 20, 1993.
The Visual Basic prepares an application in three steps. First, a user interface is designed, next values are set for properties and defined variables, and finally a Basic code id described. More specifically, in designing the user interface, program modules called controls such as a text control having a function to input a text are arranged in a window called a form. In designing the properties, values are set for the external views such as positions and colors of the controls arranged in the form and for the variables which determine operations. A program to be executed when any event occurs for the control arranged in the form is described by the Basic code. For example, when a user clicks a button control by a mouse, a click event corresponding to the button control occurs. A click event procedure corresponding to the click event is described by the Basic code. In the Visual Basic, as described above, the application is prepared by describing it by the basic code for each combination of program module (form and control) and event.
In the prior art, the event procedure of the program module (form and control) arranged in the form must be described by the Basic code when the application is prepared.